Purpose in Life
by Allford123
Summary: Set right after 1x18. How I think that episode 1x19 will go. (Just going off what I've seen from the promo). Ward comes back with a mission but how does that drink with Skye go?
1. Chapter 1

Skye's heart skips a beat when she opens the doors and sees him standing there. He was taller than she remembered and he wasn't cleanly shaven like he usually is.

"I thought you gave me bad directions." Ward walks in and takes off his cap, smiling when he sees her.

"At least the machine gun didn't start shooting at you." She laughs, but then she sees the cuts on his face as he steps closer. "Hey what happened are you okay?" She almost reaches out and touches his face but she stops herself.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch," Ward tries to take his backpack off and winces, "maybe a broken rib or two though." Skye reaches up and takes his bag from him, concern etched on her face.

"Well let's take you to Simmons and get you cleaned up, and then maybe we can have that drink." Skye looks up at him and smiles. He returns the smile and nods.

Ward finds the food storage and looks up and down the aisles. _Seriously no alcohol? What kind of bunk is this with no alcohol?_ He finally comes across some apple cider and laughs to himself. _Well, I guess this will have to do._ He grabs the bubbly and two glasses and makes his way towards Skye's room.

He starts thinking about how he is going to get the information he needs out of her without it being awkward or obvious. A pain of guilt washes through him. The thought of manipulating Skye made him sick. What was it about her that made him feel guilty? He had no problem manipulating the rest of the team. But even as that thought went through his head he knew that wasn't even true. He did care about the team, more then he would like to admit to himself. But he knew he would have an easier time getting the information out of May or even Coulson then Skye. Sometimes he wished that Coulson had never even found her, that she would have been left out all of this mess and had a happy life hacking. Free from shield, free from him. He is almost to her door, so he pushes all of these feelings of guilt aside, compartmentalize like Garrett had taught and complete the mission at hand. There is still a pang of guilt in the back of his head as he knocks on her door.

Knock, Knock.

There was no answer for a while then he hears the door handle jiggle and a bright eyed Skye opens the door.

"Hey, I have those drinks." Ward offers a weak smile. Skye laughs and opens her door a little wider letting him in.

"So is there a reason you thought my bedroom would be a good place to have this drinks?" Skye smirks at him. Ward rolls his eyes and sets the drinks down at the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"No, I just thought we could use some privacy. I didn't really want the rest of team around to eavesdrop." He pours the cider into the glasses and hands one to her. She raises her eyebrows at the drink and opens her mouth to make a comment, but Ward cuts her off. "I know, I know, this was all this place had to offer that wasn't orange juice or water." Skye raises her glass and smiles.

"Well then cheers."

They clinked their glasses and sit on the couch. It was silent for a little. Skye was patiently waiting for him to speak, since this whole thing was for him to open up to her. Ward's hands start to sweat. _Why was he nervous?_ He knew what he needed to do and he was ready to say something very Ward like, when the words, "I am not good, Skye" come out of his mouth. Skye clearly just as surprised as he was at what he said, softens her face and reaches for his hand.

"Ward, what are you talking about? You are a good man. A man who has risked his life for this team," she pauses, "for me." He suddenly hates himself. This was wrong he knew it was, but he couldn't betray Garrett who pulled him out of hell, the man gave him a new purpose in life. But Skye gave him a purpose too. He knew he couldn't have her though. She would discover what he has done, who he is and she would hate him. He hated him. But he wanted her, he wanted her so bad. Before he knew it, his lips were on hers.

This kiss was different, not like the first kiss they shared in the closet. There was an urgency behind this kiss, he was desperate for her, for a little taste of her while he could. She senses this because she matches his intensity. Their hands are all over each other. The last thing Ward wants to do is stop, but he knows if he doesn't stop himself now he won't be able to later. He pulls away and looks at her face. Her eyes are wide and look directly into his. Ward leans in and kisses her one last time. It is slow and sweet. He favors every last taste of her. He pulls away and Skye opens her mouth to say something when Ward's phone rings. Ward sighs and reaches over to his phone and looks at the caller i.d., Martin Realve. It was the name Ward had given Garrett in his phone so no one would be suspicious.

"Sorry, I have to take this." Ward gets up and heads towards the door.

"Um, okay", Skye looks at him with slight confusion but lets him go. Ward trying to pretend that the call is no big deal turns around, "Keep drinking, I'll be but 5 minutes, and then we can actually talk." Skye laughs, and Ward steps into the hallway thinking that Skye isn't curious about who he is talking with. He thought he could talk safely in the hallway. But he was wrong.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is what I think episode 1x19 will go(or I hope), but I am realistic in thinking that Ward really is Hydra. That being said however doesn't mean that he doesn't have feelings for Skye and cares a lot about her. Things happen undercover.

Anyway, please REVIEW and enjoy this will only be a couple chapters!

* * *

Chapter Two

_Martin Realve?_ Skye had seen the name light up on Ward's phone. _Who is he?_ Not that Skye knew all of the people on Ward's contact list but it's not like he has lots of friends either. And she was sure if it was someone close to Ward professionally she would've known about him. Skye's head was still kind of fuzzy from the intense kiss her and Ward had just shared. _Where did that come from?_ She wasn't complaining, it was an incredible kiss, but something wasn't right. Skye gets up and walks over to the door. She looks through the peep hole, Ward is talking in a hushed tone but she can still hear him clearly.

"Yes, I know. I'm almost there. Skye is easy to manipulate and as a matter of fact I'm in the middle of getting the information now as we speak."

Her stomach drops. _What is he talking about? Manipulating me? Who is Ward talking to?_ A million questions are going through her mind. Her breathing becomes heavy and she feels like she is being suffocated. Skye turns back to the peep hole and strains to hear Ward. He listening to whoever is on the other line. Then what he says next makes Skye want to throw up.

"Hail Hydra."

* * *

Ward ends the call from Garrett. He feels dirty after his conversation with him. Garrett had laughed after Ward had told him he was in the middle of manipulating Skye. Ward had wanted to reach through the phone and strangle him. He wanted to go back into that room, take Skye up in his arms and never leave her side. After he had a taste of her, how could he not want more? She was beautiful and smart and she made his heart stop every time he looked at her. But he reminded himself who Garrett is to him. He is a father-figure, a man who pulled Ward from hell, and that is something Ward feels like he can never fully repay, he owes his life to Garrett. So he straightens himself up, puts on his best 'Agent Ward' face and goes back in to face Skye.

Ward enters the room to find Skye sitting on the couch facing him, looking white. She looks up at him with eyes wide and something behind them that Ward doesn't recognize. _Is she angry?_

"Skye, what's wrong?" Ward crosses the room and tries to reach out to her, but she shrinks away like his touch would kill her.

She snaps, "Don't touch me." Ward takes a step a back, surprised. _She didn't hear me on the phone did she? There's no way, I left her on the couch, why would she spy on my conversation anyway. I gave her no reason to be suspicious of me. _ Skye gets up and walks over to lock the door. She doesn't turn to face him but in an almost whisper asks the question Ward was afraid of.

"Are you Hydra?" Ward's stomach drops but his training kicks in and he immediately answers.

"Skye what are you talking about? You know that isn't true." This time Skye turns around and faces him, tears streaming down her face.

Her voice is distant when she asks again, "Are you Hydra?" Ward feels sick. He has seen Skye cry before but these tears were his fault. He starts to feel anger build up inside him.

"Skye why would you even ask me that," he screams, "you know where my loyalties lie! I would give my life for S.H.I.E.L.D.!" Skye keeps shaking her head and yells back at him.

"I heard you Ward! Just now on the phone. I heard every word, how you are manipulating me to get information," her voices catches as more tears threaten to fall down her face. Ward couldn't take this. He had hoped that she would figure out his betrayal when he was back at Hydra and she would hate him from a distance, and they would never have to confront each other. But she knows now. Ward wants so badly to hold on for as long as he can, maybe she will believe him if he keeps denying it. But before he can offer up an excuse she cuts him off.

"Ward I heard you say 'Hail Hydra'." Her tears are gone and all Ward can see is hurt and anger on her face. He knows whatever excuse he could give would be futile, she knows.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this is the last chapter! I hope you guys get the struggle that Ward is going through. Even though he is Hydra, Skye means a lot to him. How can this end?

ENJOY AND REVIEW:))

* * *

Chapter Three

Skye couldn't breathe. She isn't sure if she should curl up and cry or walk across the room and slap Ward across the face. Ward is standing in the middle of the room, motionless. Skye repeats herself, anger building up inside her.

"I heard you Ward! I heard you say 'Hail Hydra' and don't you give me some bullshit explanation because I know. I know." Skye finds it more difficult to breathe but she isn't done. "How could you? How could you do this to the team, to me? Do you even care about me or was it all pretend? Is your name even Grant Ward?" She pauses but hot angry tears start to spill down her face again. She can't stop herself as the next words escape her mouth, "You know what you're a coward and I hate you." Skye stares at him, and the room falls silent. Suddenly though Skye notices a transformation in Ward. His shoulders start to slouch a little more. His eyes that were bright hones, turned dark. The man that now stood before her is a broken man, a darker man, a man she didn't recognize.

"Why did you lock the door Skye? What is your plan? Lock me in here and interrogate me and demand the truth." Ward crosses the room in large strides and stops just a foot in front of her. "You and I both know that I can leave this room whenever I want." Skye knows he's right but she holds her ground.

"Then why are you still here Ward? But just so you know you are not leaving this compound because I'm going to tell the team and they're not going to let you do anymore damage to this team." Ward looks down to her, with a sadness she wasn't expecting, he leans so slightly towards her and whispers.

"Watch me, goodbye Skye." Ward reaches for the door, but she isn't going to let him off that easy. Not after what he has done.

"So that's it. You have nothing to say for yourself." Skye pauses and softens her voice. "Do I really mean nothing to do you? What was that kiss then?" Ward stops and turns to face her. His face full of twisted hurt.

"What do you want me to say Skye? I owe Garrett everything. He took me out of hell and gave me a life with purpose. I will follow him wherever." He lowers his voice, and reaches for Skye but drops his hand when she flinches. "But Skye, you mean a lot to me. I wasn't supposed to get close to you in this way. This wasn't a part of the mission. Today I just wanted one last moment with you before you hated me for the rest of your life. The thought of you hating me, seeing the hate now in your eyes.." Ward stops as if the thought itself is disgusting to him. "It was selfish and wrong for me to kiss you today but I don't regret it, because for a little bit you trusted me and you wanted me, or what you thought was me." Skye feels her heart sink again, and she notices tears forming in Ward's eyes. "You are so good Skye and you deserve someone as good as you. Someone who can give their whole heart to you." Ward's voice cracks and his eyes never leave Skye's. "You were a dream for me. Someone I could only touch for a little while but never keep. So yes I am Hydra and I lied to the team and I lied to you, but what I felt for you was real. When you got shot, my world stopped, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. I was so livid at Garrett I wanted to throw it all away. I wanted to choose you and leave Hydra. But I couldn't because my life isn't mine, its Garrett's." She feels tears falling down her face again.

"I don't believe you." She whispers even though in heart she wants to believe every word he said so badly. A tear falls down Wards face as takes another steps towards her. Skye doesn't move.

"I know you don't." And then he is leaning in, his lips barely touching hers and kisses her ever so lightly cupping her face. Then he is leaving her. Skye doesn't know what to think, her anger is still there but instead she feels a like a knife has just been sent through her heart. Before she knows it she is following Ward out in the hallway.

"Ward!" He turns to face her and gives her a warning.

"You have 24 hours for the team to get everything together before Hydra takes this place, that's all I can give you." Before he can turn and run she stops him. Skye knows this will be that last time she will she Ward like this. The last time she will see him as just a man, a man she loved, a man who isn't her sworn enemy and says the last words between them.

"I could never hate you Ward," her heart is hurting so much she can barely talk, "I don't hate you Grant." Ward looks at her, a look so full of love and regret, a look that would haunt Skye forever. And with that he turns and runs and Skye and turns to talk to her team.

The End.


End file.
